Leg Post 48
Leg Post 48 opens with Sir Lile Morians almost breaking through Sir Gawain's lie - he did not actually kill Sir Tom Thumb. He claims he didn't check Tom Thumb was dead for certain, thus maintaining the lie and Sir Morians agrees to keep him safe. Gawain realises he likes her and that she is a broken woman and that attracts him. After they are packed and ready to go they hear a screaming noise as the Questing Beast rushing by them with and aggressive Sir Palamedes in tow. Sir Percival then goes by as he goes after Sir Palamedes and he is chased by a succubus. When Lile Morians realises she is a succubus she gives chase after the demon and Sir Gawain chases after Sir Morians. He is then suddenly chased by an angry Tom Thumb, who is chased by Nona. As the train rushes by the Castle of Maidens, Decima runs out to chase Nona to see what is happening and lest he be left with a group of women alone, Sir Marhaus chases after Decima. The women of the Castle of Maidens want to help Sir Marhaus get over his fear of women so they chase after him. Sir Lancelot, ever the man attracted by damsels, then chases after the gaggle of women. Post Space Camelot Train Location: Algernon | Wilderness Characters: Sir Lile Morians | Sir Gawain | Questing Beast | Sir Palamedes | Sir Percival | Succubus | Sir Tom Thumb | Nona | Decima | Sir Marhaus | Ladies of the Castle of Maidens | Sir Lancelot Sir Lile Morians snatched up the blade that was set in the ground and leered at it keenly. She looked from it to Gawain with the eyes of a woman scorned. Sir Morians: "This is the sword of Sir Tom Thumb." Sir Gawain: "Ah. Well. When I said he was dead--" Sir Morians: "You did check, right?" Sir Gawain: "--what I meant was- uh. Check?" Sir Morians: "You checked he was actually dead?" Sir Gawain: "Oh. Well. Maybe no?" Sir Morians: "And so now he wants vengeance for almost slaying him in a joust." Sir Gawain: "Oh! Yes! Yes, that'll be it! Right you are!" She laid her hand on his shoulder gravely. Sir Morians: "Never fear, Gawain. I shall keep you safe." Sir Gawain: "Oh. Thanks. Just don't tell Lancelot. He'll ask where my manhood went." Sir Morians: "If he does, I'll make sure his own manhood is called into question, if you know what I mean." Gawain frowned. In answer Morians scissored her fingers and made a cutting noise. Gawain blanched. Sir Gawain: "Oh... okay..." He tugged at his collar in sympathy pain before he started gathering things together. The plans of mice and men had certainly gone awry last night and now he wasn't sure where he and Sir Lile stood. He was never a man to be tied to a single lady but he would be afraid of breaking the heart of this particular one. He was also afraid he might actually like her. She was a broken woman that could use some fixing, a constant quest of love that he could pursue. He knew it wasn't a good reason to enter a relationship but he couldn't help but like the idea. He watched her putting her armour back on. A fierce warrior woman like the old Celts of England before the Roman conquest. She caught him watching and gave him a bemused, ever-so-slight, smile. Sir Morians: "Are you just going to watch or will you help me get back into it?" He gave a mock bow and proceeded to help her into the armour. In return she did the same for him and soon enough they had everything packed back onto their horses. That was when they heard a peculiar screech of an animal in sheer panic. Sir Morians: "What the devil?" They watched as the most bizarre creature went running past them, legs whirling in every direction. It looked like some freak-show of taxidermy, with its body parts stitched together. It was hollering in wild fear as it hurried past the two knights. Sir Gawain: "That was weird." Just as they were about to resume their journey they heard a tremendous roar. Sir Palamedes: "WRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The knight bellowed as he ran in the wake of the odd beast, straight past them, with his sword in the air. Sir Gawain: "I actually feel sorry for the beast..." There was a pause. Sir Morians: "You are talking about the monster and not Palamedes?" Gawain rolled his eyes. Then he heard the shouting of another human voice and they both turned to see yet another knight come running. Sir Percival: "Wait! Wait Palamedes!" Percival went rushing by them without glancing in their direction as he continued to chase down Palamedes. Gawain put his hands on his hips as he tried to figure out what was going on but a short moment later and they heard a woman calling for Percival and they turned to see a gorgeous woman, wearing very little, giving chase to the brave knight. Succubus: "Wait! Wait my darling!" She went past. Sir Morians: "Wait a minute!" Sir Gawain: "I wasn't looking at her!" Sir Morians: "What?" Sir Gawain: "Oh, uh, nothing." Sir Morians: "That was a demon! A succubus is after Sir Percival! Quick, Gawain! After them!" Sir Morians drew her cursed sword and charged after the succubus, adding herself to the train. Gawain, seeing himself caught up in shenanigans, reluctantly went after her. Then he spotted something coming from the bushes behind him. It was Tom Thumb! The dwarf grabbed his sword that he'd left behind and now charged after Sir Gawain. Sir Tom Thumb: "You'll rue the day you crossed me!!" Sir Gawain: "Crappers!" He picked up the pace but noticed that Nona, his supposed quest-giver, now chased after Sir Tom Thumb. The train of people, led by the Questing Beast, went storming through the wilderness of Algernon. Soon the train was passing in the vicinity of the Castle of Maidens. From within Decima saw Nona running at the end of a long train of people and decided she wanted to know what all the excitement was about. She ran out of the castle and chased after Nona. Sir Marhaus squealed in horror at being left with a lot of women by his quest-giver and he ran after her in a hot sweat. Unfortunately for him, the women of the castle thought they had to bring the poor man back and cure him of this gynaphobia so they too gave chase. Finally there was Sir Lancelot watching this train of people and when he saw a large gaggle of excited women run past he simply had to give chase himself. Sir Lancelot: "Come back my ladies! Allow me to help you!" Category:Post Category:Leg Post